Misery Bussiness
by Darian Uchiha
Summary: Tanya has a body like and hour glass, the most popular girl in forks. I'm Bella Swan. Read about me loosing my best friend to a witch that is out to ruin my life. EXB JXA EXR JXL SXE R
1. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU TO ALLLLLLL MY READERS OF OTHER STORIESSSS!**

**CHAPTER ONE: SHE'S GOT A BODY LIKE AN HOURGLASS**

Tanya Denali has a body like an hourglass, strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Tanya Denali is the most popular girl in Forks. Tanya Denali does "GLASS". Tanya Denali drinks beer. Tanya Denali has 2 beautiful sisters and an entire group of followers. Tanya Denali, the name is venom to my tounge.

Tanya's followers mainly consist of Jasper, Rosalie, Lauren and Jessica, the others come and go as they please.

The Cullen kids, Alice, Emmett and Edward, aren't her followers, and never have been.

Angela and Mike Newton (faternal twins) aren't her followers, although Mike was once.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, have never been a follower.

We are all friends, never talking to Tanya, unless talked to. We follow the rules of the school.

Angela, long black hair always in two slick braids down her back, sparkling blue eyes and black glasses, is one of my best friends.

Her brother, Mike Newton, has dirty blonde hair and god only knows what color eyes. I never look him in the eye.

Alice Cullen, short, black hair in a pixie cut, sparkling green eyes, snow white skin and pixie build. She is always hyper. When she first came to Forks High, she tried to get "in" with Tanya. She did Glass, herion, everything you could think of. Until she found out that Tanya would only ever use her to get to Edward, her twin brother.

Emmett Cullen, tall, muscular, dark brown curly hair and sparkling green eyes. He was once on sterioids because he was depressed, almost killed himself. He liked Amy Macintyre, a girl at his old school, tall brunnette with a slim figure and bright blue eyes. Now, he likes Rosalie Hale, just like every other guy in the school, some like Lauren, some like Jessica, some like Rosalie... but most like Tanya.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, bronze hair, green eyes that sparkle when ever he looks at me, dull green, granny-smith apples whenever we are not together (according to Alice).

His bronze hair reflects the sun like magic, radiating off it like a crystal seprates the colors of white light. Perfect.

He also has pale, snow-white skin, like everyone in his family. The Hale kids also have that.

But me, I am nothing special compared to them. I am tall, a brunnett, chocolate brown eyed and pale-skinned. I am a klutz and have hundreds of scars all over me, from my last boyfriend, James.

One day, i walked up to my table at lunch, only to see the wicked witch sitting in my spot.

"So Edward, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tomorrow night," she cooed. My face fell. Edward, Alice, Emmett and I were always seeing a movie on Friday night. Edward looked at me for a split second. I nodded my head quickly, you never say no to Tanya Denali.

"Sure Tanya," he sighed in defeat. She clapped her hands and giggled.

"Yea! Pick me up at 6, no later," she said. She gave one more flirtaous smile before running off to tell her "friends".

"Bella," said Edward. "Why did I just say yes to that witch?"

"Because, that was Tanya Denali, the one NO guy says no to," I reminded him.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he asked. I nodded and sat into my now empty seat next to Edward and Alice.

"Well Eddie's out," said Emmett, sighing loudly. Edward shot a death glare towards Emmett. He hated being called "Eddie" and we all knew it.

"What are we going to do?" groaned Alice.

"I'll come," said Mike.

"Angela?" asked Alice, praying she would say yes so we didn't have to spend 2 and a half hours in the theater with Mike.

"Sure," she said, smiling. She knew the drill with this.

"Can I come too?" aked Mike.

"We only have enough room for four people in my jeep," said Emmett. "Tradition: Always take Emmett Cullen's jeep to the friday night matanee."

"Bella gets the tickets," I said.

"Alice gets the popcorn," said Alice.

"I get handed my ticket and go find us the seats," said Edward. "Which it will be Angela this time."

"And then we watch the movie," said Alice.

"I grab the popcorn buckets and throw them out," I said.

"I grab the chocolate bar wrappers," said Edward.

"I grab the soda cups and we throw them out," said Alice.

"Then I drive Bella home, then Angela in this case, then Alice, Eddie-kins and I," said Emmett.

"Every Friday?" asked Mike.

"Every Friday," we all said.

"Wow," said Mike, taking a bite of his sandwhich. Edward took a bite of the apple in front of him. I nibbled on my muffin, Alice on her salad, Angela on her fries and Emmett on his slice of pizza. I passed Edward my apple.

"You don't want it?" he asked, taking another bite of his.

"No, I'm not too hungry," I said. Edward looked at me for a second, took a bite of the second apple and didn't argue. After we were done eating, the bell rang, so we rushed to our lockers and took off to class.

I took my seat in biologoy, right next to Edward.

Tanya shot me a glare and I got up.

"I'll sit else where," I said, getting up the time Tanya did.

"No sit," he said, pulling me down. Blush covered my face.

"O-okay," I said.

**A/N**

**SONG FICTION!**

**my second one might I add, the first is a Naruto one.**

**The song is called Misery Bussiness by Paramore.**

**I hope to add more soon, but I wasn't using word so please excuse my lack of correct spelling and grammar.**

**Thank you. Now then: **

**Click this Button and REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: It's ticking like a clock**

Tanya Denali, Edward Cullen.

Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen.

Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen.

Angela Newton, some guy named Ben.

Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley (gag!).

Bella Swan, no one. I'm alone.

*

*

*

*

Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen have been going out for nearly 8 months. God, it is killing me.

Tonight, I am having a sleepover with Alice, and Tanya is coming for dinner there. I promised Alice's mother, Esme, that I would help. Last time Alice "Helped" the microwave exploded, the toaster caught on fire, and the stove combusted.

**At dinner:**

I sat there at the table, pushing the peas around my plate.

"So Tanya, how are your sisters?" asked Carlisle.

"They are good Mr. Cullen," she said smiling.

He nodded and looked at me.

"Something wrong Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"N-no, everything is fine Carlisle. How was work?" I asked.

"Bella, you should have referred to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen more formally," snapped Tanya.

"How are Billy, Jacob and Charlie?" asked Edward. I looked up and smiled.

"Billy just sold me the truck; he's in a wheel chair now, so he can't drive. Jake is rebuilding a rabbit and Charlie is working late tonight," I told them.

"He is building a rabbit, Eww," said Tanya, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Tanya, it is a car," said Alice. "As if a little bitchy blonde like you would understand that,"

"Alice! Talk nicer to your brother's girlfriend," snapped Emmett, and then his booming laughter filled the room.

**After Dinner, after Tanya left; in Alice's room with Edward, Alice and Emmett:**

"Tanya equals Bitch!" screamed Alice, pushing some make up off her dresser.

"She is, seriously, she is an idiot too," said Emmett, crossing his arms over his big chest.

"She can be bitchy at times," muttered Edward.

"Frankly, I don't like the way she looks at Bella," said Alice.

"What?" I asked, perking up at the mention of my name.

"Bella, get your head out of 'Wuthering Heights' and pay attention to what we are going to say right now," said Alice.

"Tanya looks at you like she wants to kill you, you are around Edward so much, and it probably makes her jealous,"

"CRAP!" screamed Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nearly 11 o'clock. I'm meeting with Tanya," he said, and ran out the door.

"I'm following him," I said.

"I'm coming," said Alice. "We can take my Porsche," she clapped her hands.

"Yep, nothing quite as silent as a 911 Porsche turbo," I said.

"Take the jeep, Tanya is bad news and might just make him do shots or smoke some glass," said Emmett, throwing us the keys to his jeep.

"You drive," I told Alice. "You are faster." She nodded and we raced downstairs.

"We are you going?" screamed Esme, panic filling her eyes.

"We have to save Edward, you can ground us when we get back," screamed Alice. Esme had permission from Charlie to ground me when needed, but that 'needed' never really came up yet.

Alice jumped into the driver's seat hurriedly as I jumped into the passenger seat. We speed off down the drive way.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" I asked. She looked at me as I fiddled with my seatbelt.

"Ice," she said. "Tanya keeps some with her too. She is so sick. I think that she is going to make him do some glass too; if he has even a single toot, Edward is going to juvie. Remember what Charlie said when he caught him with his first girlfriend cranking in that stolen car? He can go to juvie and Tanya would make up all these crazy stories. She is like that,"

I had never seen Alice like this; her eyes flashed with anger, her knuckles white as she held the steering wheel to tight. I wanted to calm her down, but with her at the wheel, that was all too dangerous.

**A/N**

**Okay, so I'm sorry for the late chapter. I was working on my English assignment.**

**Next chapter, they will see Edward high as hell. It will be kinda funny and bad at the same time. Charlie will catch him, but he won't go to Juvie.**

**SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: CRUSH BY SELENA GOMEZ AND THE SCENE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: It's a matter of time before we all run out**

I jumped out of the jeep and into the alley.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked a man that sat there, smoking a Cuban cigar.

"Outside 'Para-size'," he said. I looked at him in disgust.

"My father is a cop," I told him. "You better get ride of those cigars before I send him on you." My warning got to him quickly, so he threw them down the alley.

"Happy?" he asked as I spun around and started to run toward the jeep again. Alice had the door open and the engine roaring when I reached it.

"Para-size," I said. "And step on it. If Edward is there, he is big trouble." Alice stomped onto the gas pedal and sent us into flying down the street.

Para-size is a Goth-punk club for people who want to drink, smoke or have sex.

"It is disgusting down here," said Alice, wrinkling her nose in disgust. We pulled up outside the black building, music shook the ground and lights flared from the few windows they had. I looked around the dark, Emmett's window was clear, but everything was getting blurry.

I got out of the car and ran into the side alley. Teenagers stood there; the smell of drugs in the air.

"Hey honey," said a deep voice. I turned to see a boy with a black fo-hawk standing behind me.

"Get away from me," I hissed.

"Wanna toke? It won't hurt yeah that much. It'll make you wanna make love to me though," he grinned. I wrinkled my nose and kicked him in the shin.

"Next time you say something so sick, I'll kick you so hard, you won't be able to have kids," I sneered.

"Edward?" screamed Alice. "Tanya?" I shushed her.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. She looked at me.

"Bella," she whispered. I squeezed my eyes tight for a moment, afraid of what I was gonna see.

"Hey babe," said a familiar velvet voice. My eyes shot open as I turn to see Edward's face.

"Edward," I said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. "Are you a friend of Tanya's? That girl is awesome in bed, I gotta try that aga-," he was cut off when he fainted against me. I felt his pulse slowing.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Call 911." Alice took out her iPhone and dialled.

"Hello, we have an emergency," Alice's voice trailed off as I brought Edward over to the jeep. The rain started pouring now, and his angelic face was getting soaked.

The thought of those green eyes, lifeless, with no sparkle to them anymore, it killed me.

The thought, of his bronze hair, no longer reflecting the sunlight, broke me down in tears.

I wanted to her his velvet voice, I wanted to hear him say my name, and I wanted to feel his lips pressed against mine, something that I have never felt, but I wanted to so much right now. Especially since his life was on the line so much.

His eyes fluttered open, the green shade bright.

"Edward?" I asked.

"What happened Bella?" he asked.

"You did some glass when you were with Tanya, we came to save you. But when we got there, you were going over the edge, almost ODed. He stared at me wide-eyed. I handed him his phone to show him the text from Tanya.

'Thnx fer ratting me out Swan. Tell Edward it is over I don't wanna have 2 look at his face fer a while not if he is with you at least go die and then I can get back with Edward,' it read.

"It's over?" he asked. I nodded, blush crept over my face.

"Edward," I said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I said. All of a sudden, the thing I wanted the most, to feel his lips pressed against mine, happened. His lips were smashed against mine. His hands tangled through my hair, mine through his. It felt soft.

Someone cleared their throat. We parted and looked at the person who had interrupted us. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper stood there, large smiles on their faces.

"What?" asked Edward.

"FINALLY; MAYBE BELLA CAN BECOME MY NEW SISTER!" Screamed Emmett, his booming voice filled the room. We all laughed. They all knew I liked Edward, Edward being the only one who didn't know.

"Hey, once I marry your little sister, we can brothers too Em," teased Jazz.

"You touch my sister I break your arm," threatened Emmett jokingly.

Jasper backed away from Alice, but she held him close.

"You better not leave me," she said.

**Edward Pov.**

I looked out my window that night as I was in the car with Bella.

"What happened to Tanya?" I asked her.

"She got raped from what I hear,"

"Wow, really?" asked Edward.

"Threesome," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. I laughed, she was so cute when she did that. I kept staring out the window, then, suddenly, red eyes stared at me through the bushes. I froze.

Victoria was coming.

**A/N**

**Duh-duh-duuuuuuuun!**

**Guess what though? It isn't Victoria!! Haha, do you really think Tanya would survive a threesome.**

**This AN will be long, sorry.**

**I want to know what you guys think though, so please review!**

**It may be a while before I update because I want that chapter to be even better then the rest. Tanya is coming!**

**When Edward asked Bella, that was the whole 'Two weeks went by and we caught on fire' thing.**

**THIS IS NOT ALL HUMAN!**

**Yes, some OC is in this, it is mainly for Tanya though.**

**I want to know if you guys want James to come in soon.**

**The couples in this are:**

**RosiexEmmett**

**AlicexJasper**

**EdwardxBella**

**JamesxVictoria**

**JacobxLeah (I would NEVER be able to leave Jakey-boy out!)**

**EmilyxSam**

**QuilxClaire (She will be older you guys, no pedo-ness in this story, sorry :P)**

**Any suggestions of what you want to happen? If so msg me! I don't want others to know your thoughts on something exciting that you want to happen! That would be AWFUL! I'm serious! I would hate to have someone other then you get a sneak peek. I will give you credit for your ideas though!**

**Have a good week,**

**Darian Uchiha3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**

Edward and I walked into the school that morning, his hand in mine. People stared at us, like we were some foreign object. All I could do is smile.

Alice strung Jasper toward us, Rosalie and Emmett behind them.

"Party at Jasper and Rosie's house!" she said happily. I looked at Edward and he nodded with a crooked grin on his face.

"We're coming," I said, hugging Alice tightly. I looked at Rosalie and smiled.

"How are you Rosalie?" I asked.

"Good, graduation is coming soon, Emmett, Jasper and I will all be leaving," she said.

"Nope, Jasper is ditching so he can stay with me!" screamed Alice, attaching herself to Jasper like a little girl to her father.

"Sorry Aly," said Jasper. "I'm graduating."

Alice stomped her foot and said: "So I'm stuck with Barbie Bella and Eddie-kins; lame-ness!"

Jasper just shrugged.

"Sorry guys, if I don't get Alice to biology, she will stand there all day," said Jasper, pointing to the small pixie-like girl.

"Jazzy," whined Alice.

"What?" he asked, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I wanna go to your class," she said.

"More homework," he told her.

"TO BIOLOGY!" she screamed, running down the hall. Jasper waved good-bye and tailed off after Alice.

"Biology?" asked Edward.

"Biology," I agreed.

**Tanya Pov.**

I watched Edward and Bella walk away down the hall, my thirst for both revenge and blood growing quickly.

"Are you ready?" came a voice.

I turned to see Victoria, fiery red hair and amber red eyes.

"Of course, no one takes my boyfriend from me," I hissed.

"You did break up with him though," she said to me.

"I just got raped, what the hell was I supposed to do? Text him saying 'I just had this awesome threesome, you should join in some time, oh yeah, and I'm a vampire,'?" I hissed, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Now, now," said Victoria. "Just get back at Bella, I'll take care of Edward."

I smiled, my white teeth gleaming.

"Bella Swan, get ready to die,"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Bella POV.**

I sat in biology, Tanya in her seat across the room, Edward by my side.

"Tanya looks different," I whispered. Edward sat stiffly.

"Class," said Mr. Banner, walking to the front.

"Good morning sir," said the class in discord. He looked at us again.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning sir; how is your day?" we asked in unity.

"Fine thank you," he said.

He started a long lecture on the difference between Metaphase, Prophase, Telophase and Interphase. I didn't bother to pay attention, I knew this all off by heart.

I pushed my brown hair in between Edward and I, making a dark curtain.

When the bell finally rang, we all piled out.

"What did you do? I have never seen Edward Cullen act that way," said Mike, walking beside me. "Did you stab him with a pencil?"

"No," I hissed. "I've never seen him act that way either. It is so odd." I said before walking off.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, what the hell is going on?

**A/N**

**THREE UPDATES IN TWO DAYS!?**

**Wow, something must be wrong with my timing.**

**I brought in Jasper and Rosie in more, just like a certain someone asked ;)**

**Anyway, Victoria is NOT the one that changed over Tanya, it will all be explained next chapter in a *drum roll* James POV!**

**Yes, James, people. I love James, he is amazing, not an Edward, not a Jacob, not a Jasper or an Emmett or even a Carlisle, but he is amazing.**

**Okay, so the reason for this early update (although short, it was early) is because I may be getting grounded at some point soon, and I have a lot of homework none the less.**

**I am only in grade nine, and because of my semi-formal (which I am helping out at), School work (Which I barely bother to do anymore :P) and SOCIAL LIFE (can u believe I actually have one!?), I get very busy.**

**To answer a question that was asked: Yes, this is a song fic.**

**The song is: Misery business by Paramore (I love this song, it is AMAZING!)**

**Any characters that you want added? In about 2 or 3 chapters I plan to bring in Jacob, but this will not be a LeahxJacob thing right away, nope, it will build.**

**Rennesmee will come in near the end, but I will make up a character just for her (I love Nessie!).**

**Have a good day (night?)!**

**Darian Uchiha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: I Waited Eight Long Months She Finally Set Him Free**

**James FLASH BACK!**

I leaned over the young girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"James, what the hell do you think you are doing?" hisses Victoria.

"James, this is very stupid, turning her over in the middle of the street," hisses Laurent.

I set my teeth into her arm and cover her mouth as she screams in pain.

**Two weeks later**

Tanya walked over to Victoria and I that night.

"I'm going hunting," she said.

"You should try human blood, it tastes a lot better," said Victoria, licking her lips.

"No, animal blood for now," she said. "It will give me a little restraint at school."

"You are starting again?" I asked. She nodded, her hair and breasts bouncing and the same time.

"Bye," she said, before zooming off.

"I'm going to tag along. Never know if there will be a lost hiker or two," I said grinning. I zoomed off before Victoria could contradict my idea.

**At the highway**

Tanya and I sat, perched in the green leaves of a bush. A large red truck went by, rusted and probably a '58 Chevy.

A boy with bronze hair and emerald green eyes sat in the passenger seat, and a girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes sat in the driver's seat, her skin was pale and she bit her lip in a familiar way.

"Bella Swan," I grinned.

"Edward Cullen," Tanya hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"He was my ex, remember? And Bella Swan was the one that stole him away," She hissed.

"Oh, really? Edward, Jacob and Bella's father Charlie got me away from Bella. I was toying with her, but she got away,"

"I have a plan," said Tanya.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly giddy at the thought.

"We kill them, both of them," she sneered.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"Drink them dry," she said.

And so, the games begin.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Bella POV.**

I sat down in my chair at lunch.

"How's life?" I asked.

"Crap," said Mike.

"Awesome, Ben is so sweet," said Angela.

"Amazing no thanks to you," said Edward.

"I think that you and Edward need to get a room," said Alice.

"Rosalie fucking Hale," said Emmett. "That is my answer to that question. Rosalie Fucking Hale." We all laughed.

"Emmett fucking Cullen; watch your tongue," said Rosalie.

"Graduation," said Jasper.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!" screamed Alice, tackling him to the ground.

Tanya walked up to the table, her very pale skin shimmering in the newly acquired sun.

"Hey Edward," she cooed. Edward was once again stiff.

I noticed something different about her today.

Her eyes; they were this weird, unusual amber color.

It's unnatural.

"Leave him alone Tanya," I said. I looked her straight in the eyes, and froze.

"James," I muttered. Tanya smiled wickedly.

"You know?" she asked.

"Yes, you're a-," I stopped dead in my tracks as she came next to my ear.

"Go ahead, say it, what am I?" she asked.

"Vampire," I whispered.

"Now then, ask me the most basic question little Bell," she sneered. "What do we eat?"

"Animal blood?" I prayed.

"Your blood," she whispered. My eyes shot open.

"W-what?"

"I want your blood Bella," she said.

"Why mine?" I asked.

"You took away Edward," she said. "Now, it is my turn to take away your life."

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, James will take care of him personally," she whispered.

"He's still alive?" I asked, frozen to the spot, my hands at fists against the blue chair.

"Yes," she whispered. "And he wants revenge."

"Bye bye little Bell," she said, before pulling away and leaving the cafeteria, just as the bell rang.

**A/N**

**Yes everyone, Bella knows too. EDWARD WILL TURN INTO A VAMPIRE.**

**Hint, ANGELO SALVETOR!**

**The Angel of Salvation shall come in and she has a different power then most.**

**One of the volturi found it, but if she uses it, it will kill her: Time travel and memory erasing. Yes, a duo gift that work in unison.**

**Next chapter: JACOB BLACK! Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnddddddddd LEAH CLEARWATER!**

**Unfortunatly, I will have to put "Calm Before the Storm," on hold for now. I want to get this done quickly (sorry guys, but it does mean faster updates!) and over with so I can finish up my other story and start new ones.**

**Love from,**

**Uchiha-chan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: I waited eight long months**

The look of Tanya as she sauntered off was mesmerizing to men, but to us women, well, it was sickening.

I looked at her in disgust, trying to forget what I had just heard.

She and James were teamed up to get my blood.

What was so precious about me? I was nothing special, unless of course, you were talking to Edward.

"Edward," I said, turning carefully towards him.

"Yes love?" he asked his voice like soft velvet.

"Do you believe in vampires?" I asked.

He looked taken a-back by my question, smiled and said, "Of course,"

"What proof do you base that off of?" I asked.

"Tanya, she is a vampire, you remember James, the way his skin sparkled... he drank blood Bella. Tanya is a vampire, just like James," he said. "Not the type we would expect though."

As I was about to question that, the bell rang, so I ran out with the others.

"What does he mean 'not the type we would expect though,'?" I thought to myself.

I ran into the gym and into the locker room quickly, getting changed before anyone else walked in.

This was one of the few classes I didn't have with Edward. That was sad though.

"Did you hear what happened to Tanya?" asked Lauren when she entered the change room.

"Oh-M-gee, yes; that is awful who would wanna fuck that?" asked Jessica.

"Apparently every guy in school," she looked at me. "Except of course that jack ass Edward Cullen, sure, his penny bronze hair is nice but his eyes are like moss. Who would ever like him? He was the one that got Tanya to do glass and then was in the threesome," that's all I could take.

"Shut the hell up Lauren," I hissed. She looked taken back.

"What the hell is your problem Swannie?" she asked.

"What's yours? Seriously, you are such a two faced little bitch," I said.

"Where the hell do you think you are? Learn your place," she screamed.

"My name is Bella Swan; my place is right next to Edward. Why don't you back off and go to hell," I screamed, on the verge of tears.

"Go fuck yourself," she screamed as I stormed out of the change room and hid behind the bleachers until Angela got here. I let myself cry for once, for once, in a long time.

It felt like eight whole months had passed before I heard Angela shuffle next to me and sit down.

"Lauren needs help," I whispered.

"Lauren needs to be put in a straight jacket; she was doing a toke in the change room before gym. She is still in there," Angela whined.

I laughed and said, "We should tell coach Clapp."

She seemed to like the idea because she jumped up pretty fast and ran to the gymnasium.

"Coach Clapp, I need to show you something," she screamed. Coach Clapp walked with her into the girls room, female screams were heard and then Lauren's tears.

"I didn't mean to," she sobbed as they walked out. "Bella made me do it."

Coach Clapp shook his head.

"Bella Swan would never do that," he said doubtfully.

"But she did!" screeched Lauren.

"She was under the bleachers about 2 minutes after you walked in, Lauren, take the blame at some point cause I'm even getting sick of the crap you dish out,"

Lauren's mouth hung open.

I snickered quietly to myself as she walked towards the office.

"That was mean," I said to Angela as she sat down next to me. "Funny, but mean,"

"What can I say," she shrugged.

"I like this new demonic Angela," I said. We laughed and walked into the gymnasium.

-

-

-

-

-

When gym was done, and when I walked out, Alice stood there, clinging to Jasper yet again, Rosalie was in Emmett's arms against the wall; they kissed in unison, and Edward stood waiting for me.

"Bella," he smiled as I walked out. I smiled back, but noticed Tanya walk by and turned around quickly.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Is this about Tanya being a vampire?" he asked. I nodded.

-

-

-

That night, I got a call from my Mom. She wanted me to come home for a while. She said she was worried. I packed my stuff, grabbed my passport and then left, hugging Charlie quickly on my way out the door.

Edward was by my truck when I walked out.

"Where you headed?" he asked, gesturing to the suitcase in my hand.

"Back to Arizona for a while," I said.

"Why?" he asked, circling me like prey.

"My Mom wants to see me," I said.

"I'm coming," he said.

"What!?" I nearly screamed.

"If James, Tanya or Victoria are there, you are beyond dead, now get in the truck," he said. I nodded and climbed in.

I looked into the rear view mirror and noticed the old dream catcher hanging there.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"What?" asked Edward.

"I have to return this, I borrowed it a while ago," I said, holding the dream catcher in my hand.

"Why did you borrow it?" asked Edward, as I started to drive towards La Push.

"I was having nightmares after I went out with James, Jacob lent it to me to stop them," I said. "I put it in the car 'cause Billy told me to."

*

*

*

When we pulled up outside the little shack that is Jacobs's house, I grabbed the dream catcher and ran inside.

Edward wasn't allowed here, so he ducked down.

I threw it onto the coffee table and screamed, "Thanks for the dream catcher Jake, it really helped. See you when I get back from Jacksonville."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I opened it, since I was headed there anyway.

A girl with long dark hair and russet skin stood there, twiddling her thumbs.

"Hey Leah," I said.

"Swan," she mumbled.

"Looking for Billy?" I asked.

"No, Jake," she said. "I'm helping him with his algebra," I smiled.

"He sucks at that kinda stuff, lucky he has you," I said.

"I'll get him," I said softly before turning to the stairs.

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND COME SEE LEAH!" I screamed. There was a loud thump and then the sound of feet thudding against the steps.

"Hey Leah," said Jake, going to lean against the wall, he missed and landed face first on the ground.

Leah laughed as I ran to help him up.

"Thanks Bells," he said thoughtfully.

I shook my head and said, "Some day, you are gonna be a bigger klutz then me."

Leah kept giggling as I stepped out.

"Do you really like Swan?" I heard Leah ask.

"Yeah, she is..." there was a pause in Jacob's voice. "Just... wow."

"What if..." she stopped for a second, and I kept listening on the other side of the door. "I liked you."

I nearly started to jump and down with joy.

"Then I would do this," there was a pause and then gasps for breath.

I thrust open the door.

"JACOB BLACK, YOU ARE SO FUCKING BLIND! YOU JUST REALISED THAT LEAH LIKES YOU!?" I screamed.

Jacob just blinked and said, "Yeah."

I groaned and ran to the truck.

Edward popped up when I slammed the door, rust falling onto the ground.

"Jake still an idiot?" he asked.

"Only the biggest," I replied.

Then, we drove toward the airport.

**A/N**

**FINALLYYYYY! I bet you are all VERY happy about this update.**

**Jake finally showed up, yes.**

**I know I promised that I would build on the whole: Jake loving Leah thing**

**But I put my other story on hold, so this won't be very long, and I am sorry!**

**Yes, yes, yes, you can punish me later.**

**After the story is done of course.**

**Well, I have English homework to work on, and the first chapter of my new book "Unlike Aqua"**

**Bye-Ni~**

**Uchiha Darian**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: She finally set him free... **

When we were off the plane and in Arizona, I got a call on my cell.

I pulled out my phone and pressed talk, praying that it was Phil, my Mom, Charlie or Alice.

It wasn't my Mom.

"Hello Bella, remember me?" I froze at those words.

The voice was all too familiar.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered.

"Bella, what's the matter, who is on the other line?" asked Edward.

"It's just my Mom," I said quietly. "She wants me to come home quickly, I have to go alone though."

"How'd you know my agreement? Ditch your boyfriend and meet me at your old ballet studio," said James.

I nodded, then realised that I was on the phone and said, "Yes Mom."

I ended the conversation abruptly.

"You better hurray," said Edward. "I have to go find a hotel I can get into." He sighed heavily.

"I'll miss you love, take care of my heart, I've left it with you," I smiled at the line he had just said.

So romantic.

"I promise," I whispered, before giving him a soft kiss.

The last one I may ever give him.

I ran outside and towards the ballet studio, towards James.

**Edward POV.  
**I carefully followed Bella, grand theft auto in use, but what can you do?

She wasn't heading home.

She wasn't heading towards Renee's work.

She was heading towards the ballet studio.

When she entered, I stay hidden behind one of the pillars.

She looks about the room, her face reflecting off every mirror.

Just then, a man with large muscles, blonde hair and blood red eyes walked up to Bella.

"Tanya, grab him," ordered James.

Suddenly, my arms were grabbed, and I was on the ground.

Tanya held me down and Bella started to scream for them to let me go.

"LET EDWARD GO YOU WHORE! LET HIM GO! YOU'RE HURTING HIM! PLEASE! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" she screamed at Tanya.

Tanya only cackled in response.

"Tell him to avenge you," screamed James, grabbing her neck and forcing her towards the mirror, it cracked as her body made impact.

Her feet loomed above the ground, and I tried to scream. Tanya's foot on my chest stopped that though, the pressure was unbearable.

I coughed, and blood dripped from my lips.

Bella's eyes were wide with fear as she was being held against the glass, blood dripping down her neck, back, arms and legs. Blood was smeared across her face, dripping form her eye sockets.

Tanya was flung off of me, a large wolf growling in her face.

"Jacob," I screamed. He looked at me and nodded towards Bella. I got up and ran towards Bella and James.

He brought his arm up and threw me against a far mirror, blood dripping down me.

My vision blurred, I got up and stumbled to save Bella.

"Edward, ju-just," she dropped into an unconscious state.

I screamed her name, loudly, and it pierced everyone, but Bella's, ears.

James fought to cover his and Tanya just complained about the way it hurt her ears.

Suddenly, James was tackled over, and I saw the wolf I so vaguely knew.

Sam.

Another wolf stood behind him.

Leah.

A smaller wolf behind Leah.

Seth.

I smiled sharply and ran towards James.

But then, everything went black.

**Bella Pov.**

When I awoke, everything was kind of dark. I knew I was at the Cullen's, because the smell of Carlisle's aesthetics.

Edward was screaming, along with many of the other Cullen's, everyone was.

Why wasn't I?

What was going on?

That's when it stopped, their screaming halted and their eyes became blood red, I recognized what they were immediately... Vampires.

**A/N**

**Srry its so short, and I did say this wouldn't be very long, I wanna finish this and my other one so I can start my BIGGEST fanfic EVERRRR!**

**Summary of next Fan fiction: [don't take]:**

**Arian Hollis is an average 15 year old girl, who one day, is sent into the hunger games when the governments of North America decide to take Suzanne Collins idea, and turn it into a reality...**

**I live in district 12**

**I am the girl on fire**

**I am the mockingjay**

**But I am NOT Katniss Everdeen.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza and Happy-Other-Holidays! **

**NOW**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**MY**

**FANFICTION**

**FOLLOW**

**THE**

**ARROW**

**TO**

**THE**

**BUTTON**

**YOU**

**MUST**

**PRESS**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**THAT ARROW IS TOO BIG!**

**SO**

**FOLLOW**

**THIS**

**SMALLER**

**ONE**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8: FINAL CHAPTER HOMIIIESS!

**Chapter Eight: I told him I couldn't lie: I'm now a vampire**

**FINAL CHAPTER!!**

A bunch of red eyed, ravenous vampires stared at me as I sat in a small area of sunlight.

"Bella?" asked Edward. I looked at my bare arms to see diamonds.

A thousand tiny diamonds embedded into my skin.

Its was so beautiful.

Suddenly, a loud crash turned our direction away from my diamond like skin.

A little girl with golden eyes, golden blonde hair, a ring with an X on it, a silver and gold bracelet and perfectly pale skin stood there.

"My name is Angelo Salvatore: Volturi member," she said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I have a gift like no other, the gift to send people back in time. But there is a price, I shall die. I am here to send all of you back in time, far back. I must kill you all first. Carlisle shall be born and be turned over, and from there going in order from: Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice. You shall all be coming to him. I do not know the order in which you will turn, that shall be up to the new fate I will be giving you. Now, stand still. I must kill you all first," she said calmly.

"NO!" I screamed, running forward. Then, Carlisle was on the ground, torn to shreds, then Jasper, then Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and then Alice.

"You are the only one left little Bell," said Angelo.

"I can't live without Edward," I said, holding my arms to my sides.

"Go ahead," Then, nothing.

**Bella Pov. New Start—Angelo's power as worked. Of starts at the begging of Twilight!**

MY MOTHER DROVE ME TO THE AIRPORT WITH THE windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favourite shirt –sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.

**A/N**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER WAS SHORT!**

**This is the disclaimer:**

**ME: I OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Edward: What the hell are you talking about? Stephanie Meyer does...**

**Me: Can I dream that I do?**

**Edward: No**

**Me: But Eddie-kins!**

**Edward: Don't ever call me Eddie-kins again**

**Me*sulking*: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Edward: What about the song it was based off of?**

**Me: I do not own the song it was based of it, Paramore does.**

**Edward: Do you own anything in this story?**

**Me: Angelo Salvatore**

**Edward: that's it?**

**Me: Yesh**

**Edward: You fail Darian, just, fail...**

**Me*Sulks*: MEANIE EDDIE-KINS! *glomps and tackles to the ground***

**Anyway, yeahh, disclaimer up there.**

**Sorry, but it is now complete... D:**


	9. Chapter 9:CONTEST!

**ATTENTION:**

**All you MB fans!**

**There is a contest for this, create a trailer for Miseries Business, post it on Youtube, PM the link. Let's see if you win!**

**Prizes:**

**First: ****Character in my next Twi-fic, I give you an idea for your own Twi-fic as well**

**Second: ****Character in my next Twi-fic**

**Third: ****There is no third, sorry v.v**

**The winning video's link will be posted onto my Profile page with the name of the creator (So, pretty much just your Fanfic name.)**

**Happy holidays and I expect you to start working on it, after the holidays, no working on it over Christmas and such. Spend time with your family and friends, and have an amazing time.**

**Eat your 3.14 as well.**

**Note: ****3.14 means pi, which is pronounced as Pie.... pie is good.**


End file.
